


xviii. obvious

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Because i can't write something consistent for my life, This is just... pure fluff, Weird Pronoun Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xviii. obvious

**day xviii: 'obvious'**

* * *

at the moment, zuko wasn't sure if he wanted to kill toph or hug her. 

the devilish little imp had trapped his feet inside almost imperceptible blocks of earth, leaving him with no option but to knock on the door of the room in which a certain ~~beautiful gorgeous stunning delightful elegant _irresistible_~~ waterbender. 

this could be either a) the best thing that had ever happened in his life because he couldn't lie anymore or b) the worst thing - and yes, he had been scarred by his father and almost killed by his sister - that had ever happened.

right now, he was inclined to think the second was about right. who got trapped by a small earthbender _four years younger than him_ , however great she may be, to _knock on his crush's door_? he mentally facepalmed just thinking about it.

"oh, hi, zuko! why are you here?"

...focus, zuko. you shouldn't be thinking about how her eyes stand out in her face that's so wonderfully framed by her adorable sleep-rumpled hair, or-

"uh... zuko? zuko?" 

"oh! right! katara! hi! right, yeah! why would i be surprised! i'm the one who knocked! uh..."

he buried his head in his hands to try to save face, but he knew he had already failed. "oh my goodness, this is so awkward..."

"don't worry, zuko. i think i know why you're here." a soft smile accompanied the words, reassuring him.

"...you do?"

she rolled her eyes. and then kissed him. 

wait, what?

he leant into the kiss, just savoring the moment.

when they broke it off, he just looked at her.

"to answer your question... you were pretty obvious about it."


End file.
